


it's gonna be a good two years

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Pining, Third Years as First Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is a first year, and today are the tryouts for the Fukurodani high school volleyball team.-or, first year bokuto meets the most beautiful setter
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	it's gonna be a good two years

Bokuto Koutarou is a first year. That shouldn’t say much, but oh gods, it does. It tells the story of how inexperienced he is, even though he played all throughout elementary and middle school, and it means he won’t be a starting player for a good year or so. It shows in his downcast glances, his stooped shoulders, his uneasy smile and his upset stomach.

Bokuto Koutarou is a first year, and today are the tryouts for the Fukurodani high school volleyball team.

Immediately after entering the gym, Koutarou is reassured by the smell of Salonpas and old leather, the squeaking of shoes on the wooden floor, the shouts of “Don’t mind !” and “Nice serve !” that echo through the air. He even smiles a little at how equally upset the other first years look, standing in line in front of the captain while he drones on and on about how great of a team they’re probably about to be a part of.

“Hey,” a kid with blond hair whispers to Koutarou as he joins the line. “I’m Konoha. Like the village in Naruto !”

“I’m Bokuto ! And I look like an owl.”

That makes the other kid giggle. It’s true that Koutarou does look like an owl, with his gelled up hair and his white streaks. It’s not hair dye - he has vitiligo - but people look at him like it is anyway, so he doesn’t bother correcting them anymore.

While the captain finishes his speech on how the tryouts will take place, Koutarou has a look around. A bunch of third years are spying on them from behind the net, commenting and pointing out players seemingly at random. Koutarou thinks that’s a bit rude, and he looks at someone who seems to be the ace point out a scrawny kid and laugh. A shiver runs down his spine, and he can’t help the uneasy feeling that settles in his stomach.

Finally, finally, the first years are guided to one of the courts to show their serves and spikes, separated in groups of two or three and with a second year setter. Koutarou looks up at the one his group is paired with, and his breath stops. 

This is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

The setter has blue eyes, which is strange enough in Japan that Koutarou is mesmerised by the gold flecks he can see in their irises. Their arms flex beautifully as they spin the ball before sending it right at Koutarou. Thankfully, he manages to catch it, and he has to look down to hide the blush threatening to overwhelm him.

Koutarou remembers nothing of the rest of the tryouts, too busy trying not to stare at the setter - Akaashi Keiji is their name, he learns, and he commits it to memory by repeating it over and over while he lies in bed that night. The next morning, he gets a friendly punch from Konoha as they both learn they made it to the team, and Koutarou can’t help but to melt at the dazzling smile Akaashi sends him when he meets them in the corridor.

It’s going to be a good two years.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave kudos and comments !!


End file.
